


5 times Bucky doesn't kiss Kate and the one time she kissed him

by megofasgard (orphan_account)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what is says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Bucky doesn't kiss Kate and the one time she kissed him

Bucky doesn't kiss Kate the first time he meets her. She looked like she was hunting for something until she sees Steve. Her face lights up like a Christmas tree and the smile remains when she looked at Bucky.

"Hey, Sarge." she said to him. 

"Kate, would you mind showing Buck around? I have some things I have to take care of." Steve asked her.

"No problem, Cap." Kate said. "So, do you really want to wander around this boring place for an hour or do you want to do something really fun?"

Bucky followed her down a hall before she turned around to look at him. "You know, when I was a little girl I had a huge crush on you."

* * *

 

Bucky doesn't kiss Kate when she's cleaning his wounds up after a battle. She was practically on his lap and all sweaty and cut up from the battle too. 

"You don't have to do this, I can do it myself." he winced at the pain. 

She cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled at him. "Let someone help you for once, man." 

"Shouldn't you be cleaning your own wounds?" he asked her, gently touching the area around the huge gash in her cheek. 

"Oh this old thing? Nothing makeup can't cover." she joked.

* * *

 

Bucky doesn't kiss Kate when she runs into his room after one of his bad nightmares. She held his face and calmed him down. That's when he realizes that they aren't that different. The bags under her eyes are no bigger than the ones under his. He doesn't realize his hands are on her waist until she gently guides him back to his pillow. She then lays next to him in silence for a while. When he wakes up, she's gone. 

"Hey, Sarge." she yawned with a mug of coffee in her hand. 

"Morning." he said grabbing a mug for himself. "Thank you." 

She turned her head to look at him and he avoided eye contact. "Oh... right. Yeah no problem. I know what it's like." 

That made Bucky want to kiss her more. 

* * *

 

Bucky doesn't kiss Kate when he's showing her how to use a knife 'properly'. She tore the dummy apart and Bucky couldn't help but laugh hysterically. 

"I want to do the thing where you flip the knife around between your fingers before throwing it." she said during a break. 

Bucky got up and took one of the practice knifes and showed her. "Like that?" 

"Yeah." she nodded at him. 

"Well uh... okay." he said as she stood close to him. "It takes a lot of practice." 

But she got it after three times. 

* * *

 

Bucky doesn't kiss Kate when she pulls him out onto the dance floor.

"I've heard a gazillion stories about how you were the best dancer in Brooklyn from Steve. Show me." She said playfully. 

"I don't know how good I am now." But he tries and he spins her around and picks her up, encouraged by her laughing. 

Bucky hadn't felt like that in a long time. That night she stayed up with him and watched an old black and white movie until they both fell asleep on each other.

* * *

 

But it's the one time Kate kissed him that changed everything. She sat on his lap on held his face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. He picked her up and carried her somewhere more private. They kissed and kissed until Bucky realized what he was doing and stopped. He put her down and took his hand out of the back of her shirt. 

"Why'd you stop?" she asked him. 

"You're the first person I've kissed in seventy years." he looked down in embarrassment. "And I carried you into a closet to do so." 

Kate smiled and then rolled her eyes at him. "For not kissing anyone in seventy years, you were doing a damn fine job." 

He pulled her to him again and continued kissing her until she pulled him into an empty training room and locked the door. 


End file.
